lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings: Tactics
The Lord of the Rings: Tactics is a tactical role-playing game for the Sony PlayStation Portable. It features characters from The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien. However, it is a direct adaptation of Peter Jackson's film adaptations, and has characters that resemble the films' depictions of them. Tactics was published by Electronic Arts. The game was released for the Playstation Store on September 30, 2009. Synopsis (official) A shadow is gathering above Middle-earth. The Third Age is drawing to a close, but its most dramatic and terrible chapter has yet to be played out. The board is set, the pieces are in motion. The question this time, however, is who will capture The One Ring ? In The Lord of the Rings: Tactics, exclusively for the PSP™ system, choose to join the Fellowship in its quest to destroy The One Ring ... or the forces of Mordor in their final push to bring all of Middle-earth under Sauron's merciless rule. The action draws from the entire film trilogy , beginning on Weathertop as the hobbits, Frodo and Sam, along with Aragorn, encounter Nazgûl (sic) led by the Witch-king. From there, battle on cinematic landscapes across Middle-earth, from the Mines of Moria across the Plains of Rohan, through the West Fold (sic), along the Road to Isengard, up to the Black Gate, and into the fiery heart of Mount Doom itself. As you fight your way across open fields, through woodlands, and over mountains, you encounter many challenges. Whether you are fighting as Legolas in pursuit of a band of Uruk-hai or riding a Warg into battle against the soldiers of Rohan, you must learn the strengths and weaknesses of your team as well as get the lay of the land. Learn to navigate the different terrains and use them to your advantage. Claim the high ground, avoid deep water, seek shelter behind ruins and rubble, ambush your enemy, and much more. There is no lack of brilliant strategic minds in the Fellowship or Mordor, so you must employ your best tactics if you are to claim the One Ring for good ... or evil Good campaign The story of the good campaign is the same as that of the film right from Weathertop to Mount Doom. Weathertop Aragorn, Frodo and Sam meet each other in Bree and as Gandalf the grey hadn't come, Aragorn decides to lead them to Rivendell. They decide to rest on a Hill called Weathertop but are attacked by Ringwraiths at the night. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam successfully drive them away but not before Frodo is stabbed by a Morgul-blade. Units-Frodo, Sam, Aragorn How to win-Hit the Witch-King for 30 points of damage How to fail-All your units die Mines of Moria At the Counsel of Elrond in Rivendell, a fellowship of the ring is forged to destroy the ring consisting of Frodo, Sam, Merry(non playable), Pippin(non playable), Gandalf the grey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir. They aren't able to cross the Pass of Caradhras due to Saruman casting spells and they go through the Mines of Moria. At Khazad-dûm, they are attacked by a Balrog called Durin's bane and some goblins and a Cave troll. While the others kill the Cave troll and goblins, Gandalf sacrifices himself to save the fellowship from Durin's Bane. Units-Frodo, Gandalf the grey/Gandalf the white, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli How to win-Get Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli past the Cave-Troll and off the bridge How to fail-Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli die Dwarrowdelf (optional) This is an optional level but a story can be made from it. Gimli wanted to recapture Moria so he decided to lead a rebellion against the goblins in there. The best heroes for this level are Aragorn because Gondorians are in this level and Gimli because he is recapturing Moria. They kill the 2 remaining Cave-Trolls and the goblins and Moria is theirs again. Units-Selected heroes, 2 Gondor rangers, Gondor soldier How to win-Kill all enemies How to fail-All your units die Amon Hen The fellowship go through the elven realm Lothlórien and receive gifts from it's rulers Celeborn and Galadriel and elvish boats to go south. There at Amon Hen Boromir succumbs to the ring's power and tries to take it from Frodo by force but Frodo puts on the ring and escapes. Aragorn appears and tells him to run away and continue the journey alone. Frodo runs away while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli kill many Uruk-Hais that had just come. Sam accompanies Frodo on his journey even after he told him not to. Boromir dies while defending Merry and Pippin while they are captured by Uruk-Hais. The fellowship kill the Uruk-commander Lurtz and learn from the dying Boromir about Merry and Pippin's fate and decide to rescue them. Units-Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir How to win-Kill Lurtz and have Frodo survive How to fail-Frodo dies Fangorn forest Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli try to track the Uruks that captured Merry and Pippin. They meet Eomer (replaced by Gandalf in the level) and his company of 2000 banished Rohirrim and learn that they killed all those Uruks along with their leader Ugluk(replaced by Lurtz in the gameplay as Ugluk isn't playable) and burnt them. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli go to investigate and track Merry and Pippin to Fangorn forest only to find Gandalf resurrected in a new form called Gandalf the white(but we still control Gandalf the grey till Minas Tirith-Courtyard and Gandalf the white is playable in any level after crossing the final level) who tells about how he killed Durin's Bane and how he died and was resurrected. We see a flashback in which an Orc called Grishnakh (non playable) was trying to kill Merry and Pippin and he was stabbed at the back by a spear. 2000 banished Rohirrim under Eomer arrive and kill all the Uruk-hai. Units-Gandalf the grey/Gandalf the white, 4 Rohan warriors and Re-inforcements-2 Rohan riders How to win-Kill all and capture the flag while having Gandalf survive How to fail-Gandalf dies Plains of Rohan Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli go to Edoras and free King Théoden from Saruman and Grima's spell. To protect his people, Théoden decides to go to Helm's Deep along with his army and the people. On their way, they are attacked by orcs on wargs. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Théoden(replaced by Gandalf and Eomer in the game) along with the Rohan riders fight and kill all the wargs while Théoden's niece Lady Eowyn takes the people to Helm's Deep. Units-Eomer,3 Rohan riders, 1 Rohan warrior and Re-inforcements-Gandalf the grey/Gandalf the white and Rohan rider How to win-Kill all How to fail-Eomer dies Gameplay The gameplay takes place on a grid. The game's characters move at the same time, rather than manipulating each entity individually. Another feature of the game is called the Zone of Control. The Zone of Control means that if the player's character is next to his opponent's square on the grid, they must stop and fight. By using the Zone of Control, combined with simultaneous movement, the player can trap an enemy unit. The player eventually gets to control a handful of heroes who progressively get more powerful. These are combined with a number of warriors. The user may play as the Fellowship or the minions of Sauron. Playable levels *Weathertop *Moria *Amon Hen *Fangorn Forest *Rohan *Westfold *Helm's Deep *Isengard *The Paths of the Dead *Osgiliath *Minas Tirith *Shelob's Lair *Southern Gate *Pelennor Fields *Cirith Ungol *Black Gate *Mount Doom Playable characters Good *Aragorn *Samwise Gamgee *Frodo Baggins *Gimli *Gandalf the Grey *Gandalf the White *Legolas *Men of Gondor *Ithil Men *Boromir *Rohan Men *Éomer *Lothlorien Elves *Ents *Mirkwood Elves *Faramir *Dead Men of Dunharrow *Théoden Evil *Witch-king of Angmar *Mouth of Sauron *Lurtz *Goblins *Balrog *Isengard Uruk-hai *Mordor Uruk-hai *Wargs *Saruman *Gríma Wormtongue *Ringwraiths *Sauron *Orcs *Easterlings *Uruk Trolls *Hill-trolls *Haradrim *Mûmakil *Dead men of Dunharrow *Gothmog Reception Lord of the Rings: Tactics has received scores of 6.5 from GameSpot and 7.7 from IGN. External links *The Lord of the Rings: Tactics - Review from GameSpot Category:PlayStation Portable games de:Der Herr der Ringe: Taktiken pl:The Lord of the Rings: Tactics